What Happens When the Screen Goes Black?
by thefatelephanta
Summary: "You taste like vodka," she pulls back from the kiss, scrunching up her nose. Yeah, well you taste like Jesse. Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

As Beca starts singing 'Don't You (Forget About Me)', you can't help but notice the way her eyes settle on a certain spot in the audience. You follow her gaze, inwardly groaning as you see the Treble with the shit eating grin on his face. A small part of you dies inside as you notice that Beca has the same exact smile on hers.

Throughout the rest of the song, all you can do is try to ignore the looks they give each other and the bile rising in your throat. You wonder if this is how Aubrey feels when she stresses.

* * *

You try your best to pretend to be happy at the win, and it works. Right up until you see Beca playing smashmouth with Jesse. Something inside you snaps and you say a quick goodbye to the Bella's before running out of the building, allowing yourself to break down when you step into the fresh air.

As much as it hurts, you can't help the bitter laugh that escapes you. Because Beca fucking Mitchell, the girl who claims too hate movies due to their tendency to have cheesy, corny endings, has just chosen the most cliché movie ending possible to her freshman year.

But what happens when the screen goes black?

* * *

You find out two years later when Beca wakes you up at 3 a.m. to tell you she's engaged.


	2. Chapter 2

You say your happy for her. It's a lie and you know it. You suspect Beca does too, because her face falls just the slightest bit and she quickly apologizes for waking you up before laying down in her bed. You feel that you should apologize as well.

But you don't.

* * *

The next morning Beca is gone when you wake up. You know where she is though. Jesse's dorm. Where else would she be?

* * *

It's exactly 12 when Aubrey slides into the seat across from you at the booth.

"Hey Chlo."

"Hey Bree."

"What's wrong?" She immeadiatley picks up on the fact that your voice is slightly less cheery than normal.

"Beca and Jesse are engaged."

"What?! Since when?"

"I dunno. Beca woke me up at 3 this morning to tell me."

Aubrey reaches across the table and places her hand over yours, stroking the back of your hand with the pad of her thumb. "I'm sorry Chlo. Are you okay?"

You sigh, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"So...movie marathon at my place?"

A small grin finds it way onto your lips, "Yeah...yeah that would be perfect."

* * *

Halfway through the fifth movie - which happens to be Beauty and the Beast - you completely lose it. What sets you off is the sight of that damn rose, slowly wasting away. Because for you, that rose died two years ago, leaving nothing but a gaping hole in your chest that was so big you were surprised nobody else seemed to notice it. It's gotten smaller. But it's still there. And it still hurts.

Aubrey pulls you against her and you sob into her chest mumbling about happy endings that seem to exist for everyone but you.

* * *

You're pathetic and you know it.

* * *

"So what colors do you think we should get the flowers? I kinda liked this arrangement. But I think Jesse wanted something a little more cheery."

You glance down at the picture she has in her hand, taking in the almost depressing look of the red and black flowers. "I think that one suits you guys perfectly," you mumble under your breath.

"What?"

"I said 'I don't know, why are you asking me?'"

"Well you're the one that's good with these kinds of things and I was hoping that you could ju-"

"Look Beca, I'm busy. I have a huge paper to write. Go ask somebody else." You plug in your ear buds and shove them in your ears, cranking up the volume until the only think you can hear is the beat and the only thoughts in your head are the lyrics.

Beca leaves the room without another word. A week later she asks you to be her maid of honor. You decline the offer, telling her that there is just to much that you have to do and that you won't have time for it. She says she understands, leaving with a brokenhearted look on her face.

* * *

You fucking coward.

**A/N: _Hey so thanks for reading this. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with it but I have some idea so please just stick with me (even though the chapters are short. the first one was a prologue though) Okay please review. They make me happy and keep me going :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _All grammar and spelling errors are mine. Oh, and I don't own Pitch Perfect...oh how I wish I did._**

Somebody pounds on your door and you groan, slowly getting up from your bed. As you walk to the door, you check the clock. 1:57 am_. _Yawning, you unlock the door, coming face to face with a small, distraught looking brunette.

"Beca?"

"Hey...can I come in."

"Sure," you move out of the doorway and she steps inside. "So what brings you here at this fine hour? You do know what time it is right?"

"Yeah, sorry," she says sheepishly.

"No problem, I'm not even tired."

"Oh...okay."

"What's up Beca?"

"I...I can't go through with it."

"With what? ...Oh my god...the wedding..."

Beca bursts into tears and throws herself against you, sobbing loudly into you shirt. "Wh-what am I going to do?! We've a-a-already sent out all the invitations, and J-J-Jesse...god he's gonna be s-so upset."

You wrap your arms around Beca tightly and kiss the top of her head. "It's alright Beca, I'm here for you if you need help with anything."

She relaxes in your embrace, her sobs gradually starting to die down. "Hey Chlo?"

"Yeah Becs?"

"Do you mind if I stay here for the rest of the night?"

"Sure." You lead her over to the bed and she climbs in, leaving space for you. Instead of climbing in with her, you grab a blanket from the ground and lay down on the couch. You're not sure, but you think you hear her sigh.

* * *

"Chlo," Beca shakes you harshly, "Hey Chlo...wake up!"

You groan and roll onto your side, cracking one eye open, "Whaddayouwant?"

"Can you come sleep in the bed with me?"

"Why?"

All of a sudden, thunder booms from outside and Beca whimpers in a totally _un-_badass way. You bite back a laugh as she stares worriedly outside.

"Awwww, you're afraid of thunder?"

"I'm not afraid...just cautious..."

"Oh, is that what you call it?" This time, you can't help the laugh that bubbles out of you. Man, it's definitely been a while since you've heard that sound before.

Beca groans, "Fine...I'm afraid of thunder. Now will you _please_ just come sleep with me."

You have to admit, this whole thing is pretty fucking adorable, and you can't help the 'yes' that tumbles from your lips. Beca smiles slightly and grabs your arm, dragging you under the comforter with her.

As another clap of thunder shakes through the room, Beca scoots all the way up against your side.

Your stomach ties itself into knots and a burning sensation runs through your body.

Boy are you screwed.

**A/N:_ Sorry I took so long to update. And sorry it's so short. But as always, review, follow, or favorite (Or do all of them) And I hope you enjoyed :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**_

* * *

You wake up to an empty bed and the smell of bacon sizzling in the kitchen. You sit up slowly, limbs creaking as you try, rather unsuccessfully, to wipe the sleep out of your eyes. "Oh good, you're awake," Beca grins at you from the doorway, "Breakfast is ready." "It smells wonderful," you yawn, pushing yourself up and following her into the kitchen. "Jesus Christ..." There's enough food on the table to feed an army, which is weird because last time you checked, you only had an apple and a yogurt in the refrigerator. "Did I not make enough food?" "Becs...you're joking right? You made way more than enough food. Speaking of which, where the hell did all this food come from?"

"The market. I woke up pretty early and saw that you had almost nothing in your fridge. So I went out and got a few things." You giggle, "A few?" You gesture toward the table, which is mounted high with pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, fruit, and hash browns. "Shut up," she blushes and starts piling heaps of everything on her plate. You quickly follow her example and dig in, eyes widening as you shovel it into your mouth because fuck, it tastes really really good. "Ohmigod, I had no idea you were this good of a cook." She winks, "I am a woman of many talents Ms. Beale." You grin, "Well I'm sure the Bella's will be happy to know that their badass captain is a fucking genius in the kitchen." You stuff half a pancake into your mouth, almost choking on it. "You tell them and you die, Beale."

"Ohg yeagh?" You say, through a mouthful of food. Beca grins and stuffs a giant forkful of eggs into her mouth before answering, "Yeshp."

Both of you burst into laughter, barely able to keep the food from spilling out of your mouth.

* * *

As you dry and put away the last dish, Beca stares at you. "What?" You ask, slightly put off by the expression on her face. "Nothing," she shakes her head, "I should probably call Jesse and tell him I'm here." "Oh," you had almost forgotten about him. You feel a small pang in our chest. _You feel that Chlo? That is the feeling of your heart breaking. Why the hell did you let her stay here?!_

She leaves the room and you grab a mug from your cabinet, filling it with coffee and a bit of brandy. "Hey Chloe?" Beca calls to you from the other room, "Do you mind calling my phone? I can't seem to find it." "Yeah, no problem." You grab your phone from the counter and go to your 'Favorites', clicking on Becas contact.

As it rings, you hear 'Titanium' playing from somewhere in the other room, shortly followed by Beca yelling "found it!". As she calls up Jesse, you chug the liquid in your mug, wincing as it burns its way down your throat and into your chest. Sighing, you throw the mug in the sink, and sit down at the table, laying your cheek against the cool wood. _You are such an idiot Chloe. Falling for your best friend. Your very STRAIGHT best friend. What were you thinking? _"I don't know," you whisper, hopelessness filling you up.

A sharp rapping on the door pulls you out of your self pity. You groan and reluctantly get up, throwing the door open to reveal none other than the boy who stole your love.

"That was quick," you mutter bitterly.

"Hey Chloe," A grin lights up his face, "I'm here to pick up Beca."

"I know. So how'd you do it Jesse?"

"Do what?"

"How did you get here so fast? Beca called you like two minutes ago."

"Oh...I knew she would be here."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I figured if she wasn't with me, she'd be with her second best friend."

You're about to sock that stupid grin off his face when Beca walks over to you guys. "Hey Jesse."

"Hey babe," he kisses her a bit too eagerly, the sound of their teeth clacking together fills the silence.

You roll your eyes and tap your foot impatiently, wanting nothing more for them to just leave.

They finally pull away and Jesse turns towards you, "Alright, well maybe Beca can stop by another time if she's not too busy."

You can't help it, that remark sends you straight over the edge. "If she's not to busy?! Busy with what?! Keeping you _company? _You are aware that she's a person right? Not some fucking object that you can keep holed up in a dorm with you. She's not _yours _Jesse! It doesn't matter if the two of you are together or not! This isn't some stupid movie where once you get the girl, everything else is smooth sailing. You need to pull your head out of your ass and see that this is the real world! God, it's no wonder Beca doesn't want to get married anymore..."

Jesse's eyes widen comically at the last part and he whips his head to the side in order to look at Beca. "Is that true? You don't want to get married anymore?" He looks absolutely butthurt and you would totally be laughing right now if it wasn't for the look of anger that Beca has directed right at you. _Fuck._

Not knowing what else to do, you slam the door in both of their faces. You lock it quickly and run to your room, stopping in the kitchen to grab your phone and the bottle of brandy.

* * *

_"You did what?!"_

"Ugh, Bree I couldn't help it! He was asking for it! I mean, what was I supposed to do? Let the comment go?"

"YES. Chloe that is exactly what you were supposed to do! Not bash her boyfriend and tell him what she trusted you not to!"

"Fuck...I screwed up big time Bree...didn't I?" Your voice breaks and the tears come leaking out of your eyes. "She's never going to talk to me again."

"Hey," Aubrey's voice softens, "It's okay. Look, I'm about twenty minutes away. Just don't do anything stupid, yeah?"

"Too late," you laugh hollowly, "Thanks Bree."

"No problem Chlo."

She hangs up and you take a swig of the alcohol, welcoming the fire that burns through your body.

* * *

**A/N: _Wow, okay so this chapter is actually long! Yay! Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review, follow, or favorite. And thank you to those who already have. I love you guys :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Dammit Chlo. You can be such an idiot sometimes!"

"I know...fuck...I really screwed this up," you burst into tears and throw yourself against the older blonde.

"Yeah...yeah you did," she wraps her arms around you, soothingly rubbing circles on your back.

The two of you sit like that until your sobs die down and your eyes are dry.

"So when are you going to talk to her?"

"Talk to her?! Are you crazy?"

"Oh c'mon Chlo."

"Bree I'm not going to talk to her. I'm pretty sure that would be overstepping the boundaries right now."

"Yeah," Aubrey scoffs, "Like you've ever cared about boundaries."

"Well look where that got me! Beca hates me now and there is nothing I can or will do about that."

"You can't avoid her forever Chloe."

"Well I can sure as hell try."

* * *

It turns out Aubrey was right.

1 week later Amy called you up and said that the Bellas were having a movie night and you had to come.

* * *

"Chloe! What's up bitch?!" Amy gives you a bone crushing hug, the smell of booze threatening to suffocate you.

"Hey Amy! Nothi-"

"Drink up!" Amy cuts you off and hands you one of the red plastic cups filled with what appears to be root beer and brandy.

You take a small sip of the mix, surprised at how good it tastes. "Damn...this is amazing!" You gulp down the rest, your body already starting to tingle.

"Tell it to the creator," she points to Beca, "Looks like our tiny DJ is good at mixing more than just songs."

"Oh...Beca made it?"

"Yeah. HEY SHAWSHANK! GINGER HERE LIKES YOUR DRINK!"

Beca turns around, the grin slipping off her face when she sees you. "Amy? Do you have a bathroom?"

"DUNNO. THIS ISN'T MY HOUSE."

"Why are you shouting?"

"Sorry Red," she whispers, "Ask Stacie. This is her place not mine."

You thank her and walk over to the food table, where Stacie and Cynthia Rose are having an argument.

"Chloe is way better looking," CR states, "Her boobs are like twice as big as Aubrey's!"

"Yeah but Aubrey is taller. Plus I'm more into blondes than redheads."

You smirk at them, "C'mon Stacie, Aubrey's only like an inch taller. And as CR said, I have bigger curves."

"Chloe!" Stacie and CR shout in unison, pulling you into a group hug.

"Hey guys," you giggle.

"Man I haven't seen you in ages. We need to catch up," Stacie grins.

"I know! But I kinda gotta pee. So where's your bathroom?"

"Down that hall, third door on the left."

"Great, thanks!"

You hurry off down the hallway, only to find that the bathroom door is locked. Fuck, you actually really have to pee. To avoid wetting your pants you hop from foot to foot, humming softly to yourself.

After a minute the door opens, and Beca walks out, checking something on her phone. You rush past her and slam the door, unzipping your pants and plopping yourself down on the toilet.

* * *

Once you finish washing your hands, you step out of the bathroom, glancing around quickly before stepping into the bedroom next to you. You dig your phone out of your pocket and quickly dial Aubrey.

"Hey Chlo."

"Bree! When are you getting here?"

"I'm on the freeway. Why?"

"I can't do this Bree."

"Do what?"

"Beca is here Bree! And I can't exactly avoid her all night!"

"Okay, just calm down."

"Calm down? Bree the girl probably hates me!"

"I don't hate you," Beca whispers from the doorway.

"Shit," you drop your phone and freeze, feeling like a deer caught in headlights.

* * *

**A/N: _Hello friends. It's been a long while. Sorry for not updating sooner, I've had a lot of schoolwork recently :/ Anyway, I'm back, and hopefully I'll be updating more frequently. As always, read and review :) Until next time - A.A._**


	6. Chapter 6

**blah blah blah i don't own pitch perfect**

* * *

You tense up, prepared to grab your phone and bolt out of the room.

"Chloe. I don't...I don't hate you."

You laugh bitterly, "Yeah right."

"I'm serious Chlo. Maybe I'm a little disappointed. But if it wasn't for you, I would've rushed headfirst into something I wasn't ready for."

You stare at her in shock. How could she _not_ hate you? Yeah, you may have saved her from making what you thought would be the biggest mistake in her life. But what if you were wrong about it? What if she would've ended up happy with him? They could have been married in a few months if it wasn't for you. You and your damn selfishness. Telling Jesse she wasn't his. Well she's not yours either. And this...this forgiving you thing...it's not going to work. Because Beca shouldn't forgive you. Not even if you did have her best interests at heart.

"Chlo?"

"Hmm?" Your eyes meet hers for a split second before you look down at your phone. You quickly pick it up and shove it in your pocket, noting how the screen (thankfully) wasn't cracked. You didn't really have the money to get a new one if it had been.

"Why did you get so upset? About Jesse saying what he did. I mean...I know you've never really liked him...but...but I've never seen you get that angry with anybody."

You don't answer her right away, taking a bit of time to organize your thoughts. "Well...it's just the way he treats you. It's like you're a cool toy at school and he's an annoying little 5 year old who doesn't understand that it isn't his! Fucking Christ Beca, don't you see how wrongly he treats you?"

"Look Chlo, he may not be perfect, but why does it matter to you how he treats me?"

_It matters because I'm in love with you Beca Mitchell! I am in love with you and if you gave me the chance, I would treat you so much better than he does. _

"You're one of my best friends Beca. I just want you to be happy."

"Well I am. Happy, I mean. So don't worry."

"I'm not worried about you Beca. You're tough. And you can take care of yourself."

"Exactly! So who are you to know whether or not I'm happy?"

You sigh. She has a point. Just because you're not happy that Jesse is dating her doesn't mean she isn't.

"I love you an all, but Chloe, you need to stop concerning yourself with aspects of my life."

"Yeah...you're right. Look, I'm sorry. For everything." You walk past her, mumbling an 'I'll see you' as your arm brushes against hers.

* * *

"Hey Chlooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Beca? Why are you calling?"

"Chloe," she hiccups, "Chloe I'm sorry."

"What?"

"Chloeeeee," she whines, "I miss you."

"Are you drunk?"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo," she pauses, "Maybe? How many drinks does it take to get drunk?"

"For you? Two."

"Oh," she hiccups again, "Well I had...one...two...four...nine...seven...ummm...what comes after seven?"

"Okay. You're definitely drunk. Are you still at the party?"

"No. I'm by an animal shelter! OHMIGOD CHLO! THEY HAVE THE CUTEST PUPPY! I'M GONNA GET HIM!"

"Wait Be-"

She hangs up and you groan, getting up from your spot on the couch. Looks like you're a designated driver.

* * *

You park your car in front of the adoption center. Beca is sitting on the curb, cradling a small golden retriever puppy. You snap a quick picture, planning on showing it to Beca tomorrow.

"Hey Becs! Get in loser we're going shopping."

The reference is lost on her, but she clambers into the front seat anyway, holding out the puppy. "Isn't he cute?"

The puppy wriggles in her hands and licks Chloe's face affectionately. "He's adorable Becs. Put on your seat belt."

"I'm naming him Odysseus! Isn't that cool." She ignores your request completely.

"Yeah, totally," you pull her seat belt across her body and buckle her in.

"Chloe? Do you think he likes me?" She stares into the puppies eyes, searching for something in them.

"Yes," you say as he licks Becas face then curls up on her lap. She closes her eyes, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

You carry the puppy inside first, setting him down on the couch. After fixing up your bed, you walk back to your car and pick up Beca bridal style. She mumbles something as you close the car door, snuggling up against you. Luckily, she's pretty light, and you don't run into any problems as you carry her up the stairs.

Once she's tucked into bed, you join the puppy on the couch, nursing a cup of hot tea and gin as you contemplate what you're going to do when Beca wakes up.

* * *

**A/N:_ Hey guys, I'm sad to say that this might be the last update for a while. My uncle just passed away and I'm not really sure when I'll be motivated to write again. But don't worry, I'm not abandoning the story. It's probably just going to be on hiatus for a few weeks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Review and tell me what you thought, and what you feel should happen next -A.A._**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: _Thank you guys for being so patient with me. I finally have time to update. So here it is. I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters. All mistakes are mine._**

* * *

You wake up to something furry pressed against your cheek. Letting out a yawn, you turn your head and come face to face with agolden retriever puppy. He licks your face and jumps off the couch, running to the door. "Shit. You need to pee." You pick him up and carry him outside, setting him on your front lawn. He does his business on a tree and starts chasing his tail. You grin and lean against the front door, watching as he runs around the yard, smelling everything that's there.

Another yawn escapes you and you notice how dark it is. _J__eez, what time is it?_ You sigh and open the door. "Odysseus, come in boy!" He bolts into your house and you laugh, closing the door behind him. He runs into your bedroom and you immeadiately think of the sleeping girl inside. "Hey! Wait! You ca-" Beca screams and you rush into the room.

Odysseus is standing on her chest, licking her face as she attempts to push him away. You giggle and both their heads snap towards you.

"Chlo. Do you want to tell me why there is a dog standing on my boobs at three in the morning?"

"You're the one that got him."

Beca's eyes widen and her jaw drops comically. She stares at the puppy and then back at you. "Okay seriously? What really happened?"

"You were drunk and you got a puppy. I wasn't there to witness the minor details." You scoop Odysseus into your arms and set him back on the floor. "Point is. He's yours."

"Shit. I can't keep him! Jesse will kill me!"

You sigh, "So what. He'll learn to live with it."

"Please. This is Jesse I'm talking about. He's-"

"An asshole?"

"No. He's ju-"

"Honestly Beca, I don't care. And I don't want to hear about him. But if you want, I'll keep the puppy." You pick the dog up again, cradling him against your chest.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's your loss." Odysseus licks your face in agreement and you walk out of the room.

Beca jumps out of bed and follows you to the kitchen. She starts a pot of coffee and begins rummaging through your refridgerator for food. You watch her silently, a small smile on your lips. "Got any chocolate?" She calls over her shoulder. "Yeah," you drag a chair over to her, "Top shelf of that cabinet." She glares at the chair and pushes it away, "I'm not _that_ short." She stand on her tippy-toes and attempts to open the cabinet door. Her fingers reach to about an inch below the small brass knob.

Reluctantly, she grabs the chair and stands on it, grabbing the chocolate. "Damn you and your tall cabinets." You giggle and break off a piece of the sweet for yourself.

The two of you sit down at the kitchen table, a pleasent silence washing over you as you eat.

A part of you wishes this moment could last forever.

**A/N: _I know, it's short. But I will hopefully have the next chapter up tomorrow or the day after. -A.A._**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: _I don't own Pitch Perfect. But I do own any and all mistakes._**

* * *

**_Previously_**

_Reluctantly, she grabs the chair and stands on it, grabbing the chocolate. "Damn you and your tall cabinets." You giggle and break off a piece of the sweet for yourself._

_The two of you sit down at the kitchen table, a pleasent silence washing over you as you eat._

_A part of you wishes this moment could last forever._

* * *

But it doesn't.

A few hours later, she's walking out the door, on her way back to that boy you despise so much. "I'll see you tomorrow Chlo!" she calls over her shoulder, unaware of the fact that the crack in your heart is widening.

You nod, waiting until she is out of sight before slamming the door and letting out a scream. You can't do this anymore.

Odysseus pads over to you, tail between his legs. He is afraid, but he wants to provide comfort. And right now, comfort is what you need most. "Hey boy," you flop down on the floor, letting him lick your face. Slowly, his tail starts to wag. You're glad he's happy. But you're also jealous. Jealous that his life is so uncomplicated.

* * *

**1 week later**

"Chloe...Chloe...CHLOE!" You jump up in bed, "Wasshappenin." Laughter fills the air and you blink. The fuzzy blob in front of you morphs into Becca.

"What time is it?"

"Almost seven."

You groan and lay back down, throwing the blankets over your head, "Come back in five hours."

"Chloe," she whines, "Get up!"

"No."

The blankets are ripped from your grip, and hands attack at your sides, fingers wiggling over a sliver of exposed skin. Laughter bubbles out of you, mixed with gasps as you try to suck in air. Your hands grab onto hers, holding them above you and allowing you time to breathe.

Becca grins down at you, a playful gleam in her eyes. You wonder what would happen if you were to just lean up and ki-

"Ahem," Jesse clears his throat. You glance in his direction before your eyes snap back to Becca's. She blushes and hops off of you, walking to stand with him in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" You question, glaring at the boy.

"We want the dog," he says, nonchalantly picking at his fingernails.

Becca whispers something in his ear and he frowns before leaving the room.

"So you're taking Odysseus?"

She nods, "If it's okay with you."

"Why wouldn't it be. You're the one that got him in the first place," you mutter bitterly, standing up and throwing a sweatshirt on over your tanktop.

"Look Chlo, if you want him, you can keep him. You'd probably end up taking better care of him."

"No. Its fine. He's yours," you brush past her, walking into the living room. Odysseus runs over to you, flopping down on his back so you can rub his tummy. "Hey boy," you coo.

"Is that him?" Jesse asks, stepping into the room with Becca. The retriever takes one look at him and begins to snarl, stepping in front of you protectively.

Jess shrinks back, hiding behind Becca.

"He won't hurt you Jesse," Becca kneels down, extending her hand out to the puppy. Odysseus walks over to her, sniffing her hand before licking it happily. Jesse kneels down beside her, reaching out to stroke golden fur. The puppy turns to him and barks, looking ready to rip him to shreds. But in the most adorable way possible.

You laugh. "Well what did you expect? I mean everyone says dogs and children are the best judges of character."

Jesse stands up, slowly backing away from the pup while shooting you a glare.

"Odysseus, here boy."

He glances at you, then back at Jesse, and finally pads over to you, tail wagging happily.

"Okay. Jesse I think that we should just let Chlo keep him."

Jesse nods, "Good idea. Let's go." He all but runs outside, Becca following behind him.

You turn to Odysseus, "Good job boy." You hold out your hand and he lays his paw on it. You grin, happier than you've been in a while.

* * *

**A/N: _Okay so I lied about updating. But I hope you ejoyed the chapter anyway. And thank you to everyone who's reviewed. I appreciate it :D -A.A_**


End file.
